Couleurs
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Deux agents de l'ANBU reçoivent un cours intensif de baby sitting et ils ne sont pas près de l'oublier, surtout Kakashi Hatake...(traduction)
_Salut ! :)
_

 _Je suis tombée sur cet OS que j'ai adoré (et j'ai même trouvé l'image pour aller avec XD) et j'ai donc décidé de le traduire._

 _C'est un UA, les parents de Naruto sont toujours vivants._

 _Rien est à moi, l'univers et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, le texte original est de_ _Phoenyxx, j'ai juste fait la traduction.  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Couleurs**

 **oooooooo**

Résumé : Deux agents de l'ANBU reçoivent un cours intensif de baby sitting et ils ne sont pas près de l'oublier, surtout Kakashi Hatake...(traduction)

* * *

ANBU : membres secondaires dans la hiérarchie, sont considérés comment le meilleur du meilleur sous les ordres du Hokage.

Ninjas hautement qualifiés, les membres de l'ANBU sont préparés à _tout,_ absolument tout ce qu'on leur donne, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Des pièges horribles aux missions diplomatiques délicates, ces ninjas d'élite sont débrouillards et compétents dont leurs tâches, de manière à assurer leur survie jusqu'à la fin de leur mission.

Deux de leurs élites, Chien et Boeuf, venaient de rentrer d'une mission éprouvante, sentant un peu comme le marais dans lequel ils avaient pataugé pendant plus d'une semaine. Même si, en mettant de côté les odeurs et l'hygiène personnelle, les deux hommes avaient réussi à terminer facilement leur mission, en n'ayant que quelques coupures et des bleus superficiels.

Alors naturellement, les deux assassins étaient soulagés et satisfaits lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au quartier général pour se laver de leurs soucis dans les douches communes leurs missions n'étant jamais une promenade de santé, c'était donc très agréable de sentir les fleurs (surtout après avoir empesté durant des jours).

Et alors que Chien et Boeuf se dirigeaient vers la tour du Hokage pour faire leur rapport de mission, certain de leurs collègues ANBU en profitèrent pour les regarder d'un air amusé, il était _tellement_ évident qu'ils étaient tous les deux d'excellente humeur. Ce qui leur avait mis la puce à l'oreille ? Boeuf était en train de _plaisanter_ et Chien lui envoyait des réponses sarcastiques et _amusantes._

(Il y eut d'ailleurs plusieurs paris sournois concernant la durée de la bonne humeur de Chien et de Boeuf, même si personne ne voulait vraiment le savoir. Et puis les membres de l'ANBU avaient des divertissements bien plus morbides dans leurs vies...)

Après avoir reçu l'autorisation des gardes, les deux heureux hommes de l'équipe de l'ANBU entrèrent dans le bureau fortement éclairé du Hokage. Chien et Boeuf, qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il y ait une menace sur leur propre terrain, furent brusquement surpris. Et les ANBU, en raison de leur statut, ne doivent jamais être _surpris-_ du moins, pas aussi facilement.

Mais d'un côté, ils ne s'attendaient _vraiment_ pas à la scène qui se déroula devant eux. Non, v _raiment pas._

Sans lever les yeux, une petite silhouette derrière le bureau lança d'un ton joyeux : « Salut ! »

Un Naruto de cinq ans, tranquillement assis sur le _siège_ du Hokage, était en train de mettre ses petites mains colorées partout sur les documents officiels de Konoha (lorsque Chien pencha la tête, il put apercevoir un chat pourpre tacher les papiers des travaux de rénovation de l'Académie). Juste à côté du coude de l'enfant étaient rangées de multiples boites de peinture.

Les deux ANBU blêmirent, même si on ne pouvait pas vraiment le voir à travers leurs masques, et échangèrent un regard qui en disait long : un Naruto plus des doigts plein de peintures équivalait à une catastrophe imminente.

« Où est Yondaime-sama, Naruto-kun ? » demanda Boeuf.

« Hummm...Yondy-ame ? » Naruto fit la moue devant les intrus. « Tu veux dire papa ? Papa est occupé. »

Soupirant doucement, Chien demanda d'un ton un peu brusque, « Quand ton papa sera-t-il de retour ? » Boeuf se raidit, légèrement consterné par le professionnalisme de son sempai qui commençait à flancher dangereusement.

Et apparemment, Naruto le remarqua aussi parce qu'il _renifla_. Ses grands yeux bleus, compensés par la peinture rouge et violette qui maculaient ses joues, s'écarquillèrent innocemment et il répliqua d'un ton boudeur. « Je sais pas. Je peignais et puis papa est venu et il est reparti avec mon dessin »

Boeuf eut un léger rire "Nous reviendrons plus tard, alors"

« Nooooon ! » Naruto sauta immédiatement de son siège et Chien se jeta en avant pour le rattraper avant que l'enfant ne tombe. Un gamin à la tignasse blonde comme le blé était à présent fixé, accroché fermement à l'agent ANBU et il demanda : « Restez et jouez avec moi jusqu'à ce que papa revienne » En repensant à sa maman fougueuse et à ses leçons de politesses, le garçon ajouta après coup, « S'il vous plaaaaît »

Chien soupira en repérant des empreintes digitales multicolores qui maculaient son impeccable uniforme noir. Il ne dit rien alors qu'il tentait d'éloigner les mains du gamin insupportable de son masque en porcelaine.

« Bien sûr, Naruto-kun...Mais d'abord, pourquoi es-tu tout seul ici ? » Comme Boeuf questionnait le petit garçon, ses yeux clignèrent avec nervosité derrière les orifices du masque.

Le petit blondinet haussa ses épaules menues et agita ses mains (Chien applaudit intérieurement quand ces petits doigts lâchèrent enfin son uniforme). « Nounou est partie dans un grand « pouf ! » Puis je suis parti voir papa et il a fait aussi « pouf ! » après que j'ai peint de jolies images »

« Mmm...Je vois... » Boeuf se dirigea vers la porte, ayant l'intention d'aller informer les gardes ninja postés à l'extérieur qu'un enfant était sans surveillance dans le bureau.

« Ne t'avise pas de faire ça, Boeuf » _Ne t'avise pas de me laisser seul avec cet enfant !_

Ledit Agent ANBU se raidit à l'ordre bref et commença à transpirer.

Naruto, curieux, pressa son visage tout contre le masque ANBU de Chien et essaya de scruter les orifices. « Salut nii-san. C'est quoi ton nom ? »

Le ninja d'élite répondu d'un ton brusque : « Chien »

Un éclat de rire emplit la pièce. « C'est un nom vraiment stupide. »

L'œil caché de l'agent ANBU se crispa. « Je suppose que oui. »

« Mon nom est Naruto » Le garçon sourit joyeusement. « N'est-ce pas un nom cool ? »

Boeuf convint facilement. « Oui, c'est très...cool, Naruto-kun »

Mais le garçon n'écoutait déjà plus, au lieu de ça, il plissa les yeux d'un air songeur, penchant la tête. « Dis, Chien-nii-san...Pourquoi portes-tu ce masque moche ? Je veux jouer avec. »

« Parce que. »

« Parce que quoi ? » Naruto tenta de mettre ses doigts dans les trous du masque mais il fut rapidement arrêté par l'ANBU.

« Tout simplement parce que, Naruto-kun »

Boudant encore, Naruto se focalisa rapidement sur les bords du masque et se mit à tirer. « Je veux voir ton masque, s'il te plaît ! »

« Non- ! » Une lutte sans merci s'engagea alors entre l'enfant et l'adulte Chien était doux mais ferme alors que Naruto était plutôt têtu et tirait avec acharnement sur le masque. Malheureusement pour Chien, la lutte tourna en faveur de Naruto et le masque tomba.

C'était foutu pour l'incognito.

Un cri de joie échappa à Naruto comme il étreignait fermement « Chien ». « Kaka-nii ! Pourquoi te caches-tu derrière ce masque moche ? »

Kakashi commençait à étouffer et ne pouvait pas répondre. Comment pouvait-il dire à l'enfant qu'il faisait partie d'une _escouade d'assassinat_ et qu'il avait besoin de ce masque pour conserver l'anonymat ?

Inconscient, Naruto relâcha son étreinte quand Kakashi se mit à tousser et sourit d'un air innocent. Sa prochaine suggestion, cependant, fut tout sauf douce : « Laisse-moi rendre ton masque plus joli ! »

Ce fut au tour de Boeuf d'étouffer alors qu'il essayait de réprimer un rire.

« Mon masque est très bien comme il est, Naruto-chan. Je ne pense pas qu'il est besoin de ça » répliqua Kakashi à la hâte alors qu'il tentait d'extraire le masque de l'étreinte (diaboliquement innocence) du garçon.

Et Naruto eut l'air de penser que l'ANBU âgé de dix-neuf ans refusait son aide un peu trop rapidement parce qu'il prit son petit air boudeur et demanda d'un ton irrité, « Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ma peinture ? »

Boeuf, enlevant son masque, décida d'intervenir. « Ce que Kakashi-sempai veut dire c'est que nous ne sommes pas autorisés à peindre nos masques »

Il y eut un silence, puis...Naruto sembla trouver une faille à son argument. « Mais c'est _moi_ qui peint, pas vous. Je promets de faire de jolis dessins » Un large sourire fendit son visage, le mouvement faisant craqueler les taches de peinture rouges et violettes qui ornaient ses joues.

Kakashi regarda Tenzo. « Désolé Naruto-chan. Je sais que tu dessines très bien, mais c'est contraire au règlement."

L'humeur de Naruto changea radicalement, et le garçon se mit à sangloter, « Mais-Mais Kaka-nii » Les yeux bleu-azur se remplirent de larmes, et regardèrent misérablement Kakashi. « Mais je croyais que » « hic » « tu m'aimais ». Un autre « hic » abattu.

Soupirant, son refus instantanément écrasé par le regard implorant de Naruto. Hatake se dit que si jamais les quartiers-maîtres de l'ANBU décidaient de le haïr après ça, il ferait en sorte qu'ils ré-évaluent leurs décisions en leur mettant entre les mains un Naruto en larmes. « Très bien. Vas-y, Naruto_chan »

Et Kakashi se résigna à son sort et laissa les petites mains avides de Naruto peindre la face blanche de son masque avec des fleurs et des arcs-en-ciel. Pendant tout ce temps, dans un coin discret, Tenzo regardait une horreur impressionnée: personne n'aurait mélangée aussi bien du vert avec de l'orange. _Personne._

OoOoOo

De nombreuses minutes horribles et punitives plus tard, un Yondaime fatigué entra dans son bureau...et marqua brusquement un temps d'arrêt.

« Papa ! » vint un cri ravi.

« Naruto-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Minato essaya de prendre un air sévère, mais en voyant Kakashi, l'air extrêmement contrarié mais soumis, avec un Naruto assis sur les genoux, toute austérité s'évanouit. Il aperçut également Tenzo, le visage très rouge, à deux doigts de s'enfuir par la porte.

Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention était les fleurs colorées, les moustaches vertes et les petits cœurs rouges peints sur le visage et le masque de Kakashi. Minato réprima difficilement un rire et laissa échapper : « Kakashi...mais qu'est-ce que- ? »

« Naruto-chan s'est découvert une vocation dans la mode » répondit Kakashi d'un ton sarcastique en le foudroyant du regard, au cas où le Hokage aurait osé en dire plus. Il frotta distraitement la peinture qui maculait son visage avec le dos de sa main.

« Kaka-nii est plus joli maintenant » lança Naruto d'un ton enjoué en mettant encore plus de peinture sur le nez de Kakashi.

Il fallut toute la volonté du Hokage pour ne pas éclater de rire, auquel cas il devrait faire face à un ANBU furieux. « Je pense que tu voulais dire beau, Naru-chan »

De grands yeux bleus clignèrent et le garçon plissa son nez. « Non, joli ! »Tenzo émit un drôle de bruit avec sa gorge alors qu'il essayait d'étouffer son rire.

Kakashi, sentant que la situation n'allait pas tarder à échapper à tout contrôle, préféra changer de sujet, « Naruto-chan, tu ne veux pas montrer à ton papa ce que tu as fait à mon masque ANBU ? »

Les yeux du garçon s'illuminèrent, excités. « Papa regarde. Regarde ! »

Le Hokage repéra immédiatement le masque ANBU nouvellement décoré. Il enregistra tous les nouveaux détails, les papillons pourpres géants, ce qui semblait être des bâtons ninjas, ainsi que des arcs-en-ciel aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Il y eut un bref silence avant que Minato ne parte dans un grand rire. Essuyant ses larmes, il lâcha : « C'est _magnifique_ , Naruto-chan ! Vraiment très beau. »

Malgré lui, Kakashi rit faiblement. Les quartiers-maîtres allaient l'écorcher vif.

« Oh... » Le rire faiblit et Minato sourit, « Kakashi, Naruto-chan t'a fait manger dans la paume de sa petite main, on dirait »

L'ANBU n'apprécia guère cette déclaration, surtout aussi hypocrite, alors qu'il avait quand même résisté...un peu. Minato-sensei, cependant, n'était pas du tout immunisé contre les bêtises de son fils. Plissant maintenant les yeux avec intérêt, Kakashi commenta d'un ton presque désinvolte. « Je pense, Yondaime-sama, que vous devriez ravaler vos paroles »

Il y eut un « _Quoi ? »_ étranglé de Minato suivi par la remontrance de Tenzo : « Kakashi-sempai ! ». Puis Naruto mit son grain de sel en demandant d'un ton étonné : « Mais comment veux-tu qu'il ravale ses paroles ? Ça ne s'avale pas voyons ! »

Kakashi désigna les vêtements de Minato, « Naruto l'a aussi fait sur vous »

En entendant à nouveau son nom, Naruto rayonna, « C'est joli, hein ? C'est le dessin que Papa a emmené ! »

Les deux membres de l'ANBU regardèrent le manteau du Hokage, en réprimant le sourire qui commençait à fleurir sur leurs visages. Après-tout, n'avaient-ils pas été formé pour demeurer détachés et impassibles en toutes circonstances ? Ils en vinrent tous les deux à une conclusion singulière : Naruto avait dû décider que le manteau du Hokage serait l'endroit parfait pour pratiquer la peinture.

Modérément embarrassé, Minato sourit ironiquement. « Oui. Je préfère ne pas penser à la réaction des aînés du Conseil quand ils le verront » Le Hokage se gratta l'arrière de la tête. « Déjà qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de cracher du feu quand j'ai ajouté des flammes à l'ourlet du bas- sans mauvais jeux de mots. » Les deux ANBU, eux, purent très bien imaginés la réaction choquée des aînés : « _Mais Yondaime-sama, ce n'est pas assez traditionnel ! »_

Observant les vêtements suspendus au bras gauche de Minato, Tenzo remarqua les empreintes des mains multicolores, les fleurs et les abeilles géantes qui ornaient le sacré, mais aussi humide, manteau blanc. Le Yondaime aavait dû avoir beaucoup de mal à laver la peinture, parce que le manteau était encore ruisselant d'eau savonneuse, et ses efforts n'avaient pas été couronnées de succès apparemment, les couleurs demeuraient obstinément sur le vêtement.

Se reprenant rapidement et sans ajouter de commentaires, Tenzo salua intelligemment et lança, « Yondaime-sama. Chien et Bœuf au rapport »

Minato eut un geste dédaigneux, montrant de façon significative son bureau en désordre, « Ça ira, Tenzo-kun. Je pense que nous allons devoir attendre avant que je puisse recevoir votre rapport. Naruto semble avoir pris goût à faire de la peinture sur mes documents officiels »

« Très bien, mais » Passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux d'argent, Kakashi lança, « Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez laissé Naruto ici sans surveillance, Yondaime-sama »

Minato s'irrita « Il n'a jamais été sans surveillance ! Les gardes ANBU postés dans la tour l'auraient su, si quelque chose avaient menacé mon Naru-chan ! »

Trois regards se posèrent sur le bureau maculé de couleurs vives, deux agacés et le dernier amusé, Kakashi fit remarquer, « J'espère que Kushina-san est consciente des escapades artistiques de Naruto »

« Évidemment-»

Minato s'interrompit brusquement, avant de pâlir à vue d'œil. Il regarda l'apparence de Naruto- de la peinture de la tête aux pieds- avec une horreur mal contenue. Kushina lui passerait un savon et le mettrait dehors si jamais elle posait ses yeux sur le blondinet multicolore. Pour éviter cette _catastrophe_ , il devait prendre immédiatement les choses en main et réparer tout ce gâchis.

D'une voix autoritaire, le Hokage aboya, « Chien, Bœuf. Je vous ordonne de m'aider à donner un bain à Naruto »

« ... _Quoi_? Un bain ? Mais papa, je n'ai pas besoin d'un bain ! »

Kakashi prit un air meurtrier. Tenzo était timide et légèrement consterné. Minato espéra sur toutes les divinités existantes que Naruto prendrait un bain sans poser de problèmes, que la peinture partirait, et que Kushina ne serait jamais, _jamais_ au courant de ça.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, la matriarche rousse de Konoha entra dans une fureur mémorable, sermonnant le Hokage sur le _danger_ de laisser un enfant _seul_ avec les mains pleines de peintures. Plusieurs citoyens furent témoins de la scène et certains entendirent le Hokage maudire Kakashi Hatake, affirmant que « le jeune homme n'avait même pas fermé sa bouche. » Ensuite le Hokage-sama jura qu'il tuerait de ses mains « son misérable ex-élève et jetterait son cadavre dans une gorge profonde !»

Et Kakashi ? Il était assis tranquillement sur un arbre à l'écart, très heureux que sa vengeance ait été accomplie. Pour lui, Minato-sensei avait eu ce qu'il méritait et la meilleure façon avait été d'informer Kushina-san. Dommage pour Tenzo cependant, qui ne pouvait pas-ne voulait pas- l'aider. De toute façon, Kakashi n'avait qu'une envie en ce moment, c'était de l'attacher à un arbre et de laisser ainsi toute la nuit.

Tenzo avait en effet « accidentellement » poussé Kakashi dans la baignoire remplie d'eau et de savon. Appréciant la tournure des événements, Naruto, avec son adorable sourire en coin, n'avait pas arrêté d'éclabousser joyeusement le visage de Kakashi. Et Minato ne l'avait pas non plus beaucoup aidé, trop occupé à _rire_ sur son Naruto si _mignon._

Bon sang, ses yeux, irrités par le savon, le piquaient encore.

Ne ressentant absolument aucun remord, Kakashi espéra simplement que le Yondaime ne le trouverait pas sitôt que Kushina l'aurait libéré de sa colère, parce qu'il savait que le Yondaime ferait _tout_ pour prendre sa revanche. Et Kakashi savait qu'une g _uerre_ sans merci venait de commencer...

« ... _Peut-être que Kushina-san m'aidera.. »_ Kakashi sourit d'un air narquois. En faisant d'elle une alliée- et peut-être que Rin pourrait participer si elle était consentante- il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il _gagnerait_...

OoOoOo

Après avoir réussi à apaiser Kushina, Minato se campa à une certaine distance de l'endroit où était positionné Kakashi et il sourit en apercevant l'agent ANBU. Avec Naruto de son côté (et le fait qu'il était Hokage et qu'il avait plusieurs cordes à son arc) il savait qu'il _gagnerait_ cette guerre.

« Tu as peut-être remporté cette manche, _Kaka-chan_ , mais tu n'as pas encore battu ton ancien sensei ! »

OoOoOo

Et où ce trouvait Naruto-chan au milieu de tout ça ? Eh bien...Disons simplement que les quartiers-maîtres ANBU se retrouvèrent en état de choc quand il virent un petit garçon blond plein de peinture qui avait décoré l'ensemble des masques ANBU avec des arcs-en-ciel et des fleurs chatoyantes.

…Non pas, qu'ils purent arrêter l'enfant. Après tout, comment résister face à Naruto et ses grands yeux bleus de bébé ?

FIN


End file.
